


The Diary of Lucy Weasley

by poisonrationalitie



Series: Harry Potter Expanded Universe [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Pre-Hogwarts, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Very Secret Diary, Weasley cousins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: On her eleventh birthday, Lucy Weasley is gifted a diary that will become her best friend and most trusted confidante in the years to come.





	1. 23 April 2016

**23 April 2016**

Dear Diary,

It’s nice to meet you. My name is Lucy Elise Weasley, and I turned eleven today. I was born at 6:00pm, the time of day Dad usually finishes work. He says that it’s a sign that he could always come home to me. Dad was the one who bought me this diary - he knows I really like writing, and he thought it would help me to pass the time while I wait to go to Hogwarts. I can’t start until September. We’ll leave on the fourth, but class starts on the fifth. 

Today I went to Nanna Weasley’s like every day. Usually I floo there myself, because I’m old enough now (you can do it yourself from when you’re eight), but because it’s my birthday, Mum and Dad came too. We all woke up early so they could give me my presents and they helped me take them to Nanna’s. As well as this diary, I got quills and ink, in black, blue, and yellow (to highlight things), a new pair of shoes, a silver necklace with a book charm, a seal with the letter ‘L’ on it to use for my letters, instead of licking it shut or using Dad’s, hairclips that change colours with your mood, and a few books. My favourite is ‘The Ann Lewis Diaries #3: The Third Side of the Triangle’ by Mandy Brocklehurst.

It came out almost two weeks ago, and I knew I was going to get it for my birthday, because I wanted to buy it the day it came out and Dad said no, and he never says no to anything I want. But I’m so happy - he got me a signed copy!  Mandy Brocklehurst knows  my name . Her daughter is in the same year as Molly, but she’s a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin. She and Molly aren’t really friends, Molly says, but maybe that was how Dad got the signature. Sorry. Molly’s my older sister, and she’s in her first year at Hogwarts. She was home for the Easter holidays a couple of weeks ago, but now she’s back at school. 

Anyway. Nanna made me pancakes for breakfast and she gave me a sweater that she knitted for me. Granddad Weasley gave me a muggle slime-making kit. He gives it to all of us. He really likes slimey things. Fred and Louis got almost the exact same kits for their birthdays I think, even though Fred turned twelve and Louis turned thirteen. It’s kind of annoying. Granddad likes it, though. 

We all go to Nanna and Granddad’s to get babysat, because all of our parents are really busy. It’s lots of fun though, most of the time. It’s better now that James and Fred are at Hogwarts; they were  always getting us into trouble. Now I’m the eldest, and then there’s Roxanne - she’ll be in my year at Hogwarts. Then there’s Albus and Rose, who are ten too, but they’ll be in the year below us, because Albus was born in November and Rose in January. It’ll be really strange not to be together - because we’re all nearly the same age, we’ve always hung out. Then Lily is only seven and Hugo is six, and they normally play together.

I get two cakes today - Nanna made us one for lunch, and we’ll have one for dessert tonight. Mum and Dad and all my aunts and uncles will be here, but the rest of my cousins are at Hogwarts. Victoire is the eldest unless you count Teddy, and she’s only a fifth year. 

Anyways, I’m writing all this under Aunt Ginny’s old bed. We’re playing hide-and-seek, even though I’m probably too old for it now, being eleven and everything. I’m really good at it. The Burrow is really fun to play it in - there’s so many floors and nooks and krannies. I love it here. Sometimes I wish I lived here instead, except it can be really loud. But it’s so cool. Much cooler than my house. Roxanne’s seeking, which she does nearly every round, because she always ends up laughing while she’s hiding and she never chooses a good spot. She’s really inpatient. Speaking of her, I can hear her on the stairs. Bye for now.


	2. 24 April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 11 and 1 day

**24 April 2016**

Dear Diary,

I should’ve written more yesterday. I got really busy. Dinner was really nice, and the cake was so delicious! My favourite present was probably these Shakespeare books from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione (I think Aunt Hermione picked them). The language is all strange and looks difficult, but Aunt Hermione says I’ll pick it up really quickly. They were written by a muggle in the 16th century. Oma and Opa Baumgartner sent me another German textbook - I think they really want me to learn it. I’m not very good, but I’m better than Molly. She doesn’t like that I’m better than her. 

Today’s a Saturday, so Mum and Dad are home. But Dad has to go out tonight for a meeting with somebody from work, which kind of sucks. Dad’s been looking at his papers all morning, and Mum’s been reading and researching for her new paper. Most houses only have one study, but we have two, one for Mum and one for Dad. They have such different books, I think it would be too confusing if they were all in one room. 

I want to write more, but I don’t really know what to write about. My life isn’t very interesting. Nothing like Mum’s and Dad’s and all my aunts’ and uncles’ lives. Mum could speak three languages by the time she was eleven, and I can only speak one and a bit. She went to Durmstrang and was super lucky, because they get to go to school when they’re ten. She learned German because she lived in Germany and English because Oma and Opa thought it was important, and Norwegian for school. Now she can speak nine languages fluently or close to. She’s really smart. I want to be like Mum, but Molly wants to be like Dad. 

They’re not the only ones with cool lives. Uncle George has a joke shop, and Aunt Angelina used to be the captain of the Chudley Cannons, though now she helps Uncle George. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry are all war heroes. Now Aunt Hermione’s on the Wizenmagot and Uncle Harry’s Head Auror, and Uncle Ron works with Uncle George. Aunt Ginny used to play for the Holyhead Harpies and was really really good. Uncle Charlie works on a dragon reserve, and Uncle Bill works with goblins at Gringotts. Even Aunt Fleur does cool things now, because she’s studying at the University of Magical London. She stayed home until Louis went to Hogwarts, so we never saw as much of Victoire and Dominique and Louis. Victoire and Dominique are older too - Victoire will be sixteen in a week and a bit and Dominique is fourteen. Even Louis is a bit older, the year above Molly and Fred and James. 

It seems like everyone was doing awesome cool things when they were eleven, and all I do is play with my cousins or read books while Mum and Dad do work. 


	3. 2 May 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 11 and 9 days

**2 May 2016**

Dear Diary,

I haven’t written in over a week! I tried to, but there wasn’t much to write about. I just stayed home or went to Nanna’s. I thought things would feel really different now that I’m eleven, but they don’t. I’ve read ‘The Ann Lewis Diaries #3: The Third Side of the Triangle’ four times now. Now Ann is in her second year. I wish I was in my second year. Or even just my first year. I just want to go to Hogwarts. It would be so much better than sitting around all the time doing nothing. 

Nanna gives us lessons sometimes, on reading and writing and maths and stuff, but I think she does the same things she did for Dad and my uncles and Aunt Ginny when they were my age. At least there’s an Owl School now. They didn’t have that back then. Now, every week if you sign up, the Owl School sends you schoolwork to do. None of it is very hard. Sometimes there are meet-ups in Diagon Alley where you can meet the other kids and some of the teachers that run it. I went to one around Christmas last year with Roxanne. There weren’t many people there. I don’t remember anybody’s names. 

It’s Victoire’s birthday today. I wrote the letter and picked the gift from us, which was a new set of paints. She likes to paint things, and she’s really good. I have one of her paintings up on my wall that she did of the ocean from Shell Cottage, which is where Uncle Bill’s family lives.


	4. 9 May 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 11 and 16 days

**9 May 2016**

Dear Diary,

That is  it.  I’ve had enough of Roxanne. I can’t even face her, she’s so horrible. We were playing Quidditch (which I don’t really like anyways), three-on-three with a beater, a chaser, and a keeper (the game ends when one team gets to a hundred points). My team was Rose as chaser, Lily as beater and I was the keeper, and we were versing Albus as chaser, Roxanne as beater and Hugo as keeper. Only Rose and Roxanne are really any good at Quidditch, so we were fairly even. I’m a better keeper than Hugo. He’s a bit scared of the quaffle and always ducks if he doesn’t think he can catch it, even though he’s got a helmet. 

Anyways. I was keeping and Albus had the quaffle and was coming towards me and the goal hoops. Lily tried to hit a bludger at him but she missed and got Rose, who wasn’t happy about it. Anyways, suddenly Roxanne comes over and puts her hand in the pocket of her jeans and threw a fanged frisbee at me! It latched onto my hand and I was yelling and trying to get it off, and Albus got the goal. Rose was  so mad, just as much as I was, and we all got off the brooms and were on the ground. Roxanne kept saying it was a joke and she pulled it off me, but there were little marks on my skin from where its teeth had gone in. I told her she was really irresponsible and that it had really hurt (not a lot, but a little bit). Rose was backing me up and Roxanne kept telling me to go away. I told her no over and over and then she pushed me and shouted ‘go away!’. That’s when Albus ran inside to get Nanna. Rose shoved her back and then I moved away. Some of my cousins fight rough, like Roxanne and Rose and Dominique and the boys, but Mum and Dad always get super mad if Molly and I even hit each other when we were little. James used to make fun of me and Molly and call us ‘prissy’. 

Roxanne pushed Rose down. Even though they’re the same height, Rose is still younger and Roxanne is a lot stronger. Then she came up and grabbed my cardigan and was yelling at me for ruining the fun, and I shoved her back. Nanna came out and saw her and I fighting, and so we got into trouble. Me! I only pushed her back because she grabbed me. And Nanna went on about how disappointed she is. Now I’m upstairs in Dad’s old room and Roxanne has been put into Uncle Ron’s old room for time-out so we’re not near each other. I hate her!

I got home maybe an hour ago. When Mum flooed to say she was home, Nanna took her aside and told her what had happened. We came home and Mum took me into her office and started talking to me about how disappointed she was. I felt really bad. It was all Roxanne’s fault but I didn’t like Mum being upset. I started crying and then she told me not to cry because it was just an excuse. And then I ran off and came up to my room. I locked the door but she used a spell to unlock it. I was really angry. I just wanted to be alone. As soon as she came in, I felt this jolt go through me and then she was on the floor. I accidentally did magic. She told me I should control it better and left and locked the door from the outside, so I have to stay in my room until dinner.

But I just heard Dad get home, and he and Mum are talking, but I can’t hear what they’re talking about. Dad’ll be even angrier than Mum, I bet. 

Dad wasn’t angry. Well, not that angry. He asked me to explain and I told him about Roxanne. He said that Uncle George and Uncle Fred could be like that when they were her age, even though he was older. They knew he didn’t like Quidditch very much, and still they’d hit bludgers at him when he was in the garden as ‘target practice’. Poor Dad. He said that even though she was being mean, I shouldn’t have pushed her back, and he told me I shouldn’t have run away from Mum when she was talking to me. I don’t think he gets it. Nanna is nowhere near as scary as Mum can be. Mum’s really smart and I want to be like her when I’m older, but not with the scary part. 


End file.
